Volume 4 : The Story of the Mew Sisters
by Kaistaer
Summary: This is a tale of how life can be hazardous when u r famous! Join Mewie ad Saphrone Mew when they battle life with everyone watching! A funny story to read and just laugh at. Please R&R!!


The Story of the Mew Sisters  
Chapter 1 : The new neighbour  
AN: This is no.4 of my 'Saffron Collection'. The Saffron collection is  
a set of pokemon stories set in Saffron city. This story and no.1, the  
story of the Violets was the biggest hit so I thought you guys might like  
it. Unlike no.1, this story is a comedy. There are two famous sisters in  
Saffron City and it's a story all about how life can be hazardous when  
you are one of these two! The elder sister (16 yrs old) is Mewie Mew. A  
strange name but she is the most beautiful girl in the whole of Saffron  
City. What is a girl to do when all boys do is drool on her? She is  
a well known good psychic but a hopeless pokemon trainer. Saphrone (pronounced  
Saffron) is a 12 year old girl who just wants to have fun. She exelles in all  
the things that Mewie is not good at and fails in Mewie's highlights. You hear  
more about their eldest brother and alot more.So join in to see a story cast in  
Saffron City (Kanto, not Johto) and hope you enjoy volume 4 of the Saffron  
Collection!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************  
  
A noise rustled in the leaves. A sudden giggle emerged from the bushes. Footsteps  
walked down the path and....  
" AAAAAARRGGHH!! "  
" CRASH! "  
" Gotcha, sucker! " two voices shrieked and then sprayed 'Gotcha, from the Jokesters'  
near the victim and then quickly sprinted away.  
The two voices belonged to two very special girls.  
Mewie Mew and Saphrone Mew. In other words, the mew sisters. They were the highlights   
and discraces of Saffron City. They were the highlights because Mewie was the most  
beautiful female in Saffron City and a well known psychic and Saphrone was the best   
pokemon trainer around. ( She had beaten Sabrina countless times and people wanted  
her to be the gym leader but Saphrone was a little too young.) They were UKNOWN  
DISCRACES because they were actually the Jokesters with their secret labatory  
underneath Saffron's Gym. (The Mew's Residence was behind the gym where Sabrina  
lived and fought.  
" Knock Knock "  
" Quickly! " Mewie snapped as she took off her mask, unlocking her long wavy pink  
hair.  
" Hello, are the mew sisters there? The Jokesters played on me again! "  
(Mewie and Saphrone were the people went to when they had been tricked by the   
Jokesters. They loved helping the people they tricked because they could trick  
them all over again! )  
Saphrone opened the door. It was James. Their favourite victim to play on.  
" Oh James! What happened! " Mewie shrieked. ( It was so fake but James was a   
bone head).  
" Oh My lord James! " Saphrone cried and then hurriedly picked some clean  
clothes off a table and told James to change clothes and lie down on the couch.  
They repaired his clothes and healed him whilst of course putting extra itching  
powder in his pants.  
" Here are your clothes " They chorused sweetly.  
They said goodbye to James and scurried off into their room.  
" Quick pull the switch! " Mewie ordered.  
They were about to go down to their secret labatory when their was a knock on  
the door.  
" Uh Oh!" They mumbled under their breaths.  
Saphrone quickly pushed the switch back so the secret door closed and yelled  
" Come in! "  
Their mother came in. ( Unfortunetly not carrying a tray full of milk and  
cookies).  
" Girls we have new neighbours. I want you both to give some homemade cookies  
I made as a sign of welcoming them in the neighbourhood.  
" Uh, I'd love to mom but you see I've got my dance class remember?" Mewie  
said whilst walking out of the room.  
" Later! " she called.  
" That means you have to do it alone Saphrone. The cookies are on the kitchen  
table in a basket. Now if you excuse me sweetie, I have to go to work. Good  
Luck!" Mrs. Mew smiled and went off humming a song.   
Saphrone groaned. It's not like she didn't want to socialize or anything but   
she had plans to train at the dojo. Well maybe if she hurried she would be able  
to go anyway. Saphrone ran down the stairs and grabbed the cookies. (Accidently  
denting some). She then searched franticly for her cap and then gave up. After  
that she debated on wheter to tie her hair up so that her hair wouldn't go all  
over her face. In the end she decided not to anyway. Well 'Here goes!' she thought.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************  
" DING DONG "  
" Hello, What do you want? "  
A boy opened the door. He would have looked quite cute if not for the scowl pasted  
on his face. It was almost like when he saw she was a girl that he glared evilly.  
"Not a lady liker then" Saphrone mumbled.  
" Hi I'm your new neighbour. Mew's residence. Um...my mom baked some cookies to   
welcome you...guys...Here."  
Saphrone handed the cookies to the unpleasant boy and smiled brightly. If Mewie  
was there with her he would be drooling, badly. It didn't matter, Saphrone had  
delt with tough jerks like him before. ( However when she 'delt' with the other  
jerks, it wasn't what ANYONE would call ver pleasant. )  
He tried not to look interested but the Mew's residence was famous for two things.  
Two people. One was really pretty, not this one then. She was more cute....Anyway!  
the other person was his idol...the legendary "Purple Shadow". One of the worlds  
best pokemon trainers. It couldn't possibly be her either. Most trainers were guys.  
" Well my name's Dave, Dave Tauros "  
For a moment she thought he was going to smile but he stopped and tried to be  
stern instead.  
" Okay, my name's Saphrone. Come by if in need of help! See ya!  
She was about to leave when Dave stopped her.  
" Um...does the 'Purple Shadow' stay at your house and is he free to..like..  
battle?" Dave asked nervously.  
Dave was one of The 'Purple Shadow"'s biggest fans. If he could battle him,  
it would be honour to his ego.  
To his suprise, she grinned and winked at him.  
" Oh drop by tomorrow if you like. You can fight 'The Purple Shadow' anytime.  
ANYtime. She giggled and when she walked away she burst into hysterical  
laughter. Dave's face screwed up in puzzlement.  
" What a wierd, cute I mena crazy girl " he muttered and closed the door.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Part 2 will come next when I can be bothered to write it up on the computer.  
Hope u enjoyed it!  
Yuna-Kai 


End file.
